Faye's rememberance
by Twisted Tears
Summary: ok, this is my first ever fic, be gentle. please review! oh, and this is dedicated to SkullyCat Marie, and all her Fristers, just for being really nice!
1. chapter one: Dragons and Generals

the dreamer, the warrior, the only one for me

The only one for me

A young girl, about 16 years old, walked slowly through a forest, silent tears pouring down her face. Her white dress caught on twigs, her long shimmering silver/pink hair getting snagged in the branches of the trees. Somehow, none of the dress got ripped, or any of her hair pulled. She walked as if in a dream, slowly, silently, just like the tears that streamed unheeded down her face. 

She had just lost her remaining family to a crazed man she had once called brother. 

Her golden eyes flashed with pain, as she wondered how he could have hurt her so much. Her best friend, so close they had considered each other family, could murder the last few family members she had. " What drove him to do that?" she asked the forest, " why would it happen, how could it happen? Is he angry with me? Why would he hurt me like this?" the girl had just reached her destination, when she heard something, a snap, it was a twig, she reminded herself. But the deep, instinctive urge to run welled up inside of her and seconds later, she knew why. Dragons. Three of them, they surrounded her, growling, snarling, and making threatening advances, then moving back again.

All the girl could do was smile, she threw hers arms out wide, welcoming the possibility of death. She kept her eyes open, lowered her arms, she knew that these dragons posed no threat to her. They were not hunting. Somehow, deep inside of her, she knew that these dragons felt her pain, and wished to console her. " so," she began, "you too have lost loved ones? Or have you felt my pain, and are attempting to ease it? Either one, I thank you, just for letting me look at you, for you are beautiful creatures." The dragons seemed to sway for a moment, as if deep in thought. Then slowly, one stepped forward, leaned down, looking her straight in the eye, and sent a thought to her mind. ~ you are hurting, little one? We fell your pain, and we wish to console you. You wish us no harm, and are, in fact, very special to us. You may not remember, but you saved one of our kind, when you were much younger. On the day of your birth, another dragon was born to our clan. But hunters found the mother and pup. You and your mother had been walking nearby and for no apparent reason at all. You screamed, loudly. This woke the mother dragon, and she was able to save herself and the pup. You, and only you, saved my mate and my child, in one day. Without knowing it, we adopted you into our hearts, and you adopted us to yours. We wish to take you with us, to our home, where you may stay, as our daughter, please consent, it would bring us great honor. ~ that was the thought that had been given her, and she consented. 

Faye woke up with a scream, only to find herself once more in a forest, only this time, it was real. As she calmed down, she remembered fondly, the years she had spent with the dragons, how she had called them 'mother', and 'father', and 'brother'. At the thought of 'brother' she felt like crying. Her 'brother' had died trying to save her life. "Moshiro" she whimpered. "why did you have to try to protect me?" at that, Faye did start to cry, as the realization hit her, she was completely and totally alone. She had no one. 

Then she felt as if she were being watched, so she turned over, so she was on her back. "I know someone's here, come out, you're being annoying!" 

She heard twigs snapping, and branches rustling, as someone stepped out of the woods.

" hello, my name is dilandau albatau, and I am going to capture you, as this is zaibach's land." The introduction was short, and chilling, but enough for Faye to tell that she had a crush on this guy.

" Faye Degrought. No, you won't capture me, and I know this is Zaibach's land. That's why I'm here, we share a common enemy. Unless you would not accept the alliances I have to offer?" Faye stated icily, very aware of the state of her clothing. 

"No, I am not to decide upon decisions, that is for the statego to work on, I am the general." Dilandau shot, glaring at the forgein girl. "_WELL! _I am just _so pleased_ to meet you! Just take me to the damn stratego!……………


	2. Secrets revealed, and friendships founde...

the dreamer, the warrior, the only one for me

Ok, this is chapter two!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so pleased! Thankies to everyone who reviewed it, because I want to know what you think of my writing!

……" Are you sure you're the General?" Faye asked for the second time. "Yes! For the last time, I am the damned General! And if you aren't of importance to the Stratego Folken, I will personally cut off your head!!"

Dilandau shouted, very loudly. " awright, awright! I get it! Damn! Loud enough?" Faye said, annoyed. 

*** 

they walk*

***

"Dilandau? Did you hear that?" Faye asked quietly. "yeah, stay close, it might be an animal." Dilandau hissed thru clenched teeth. 

*** 

Dilandau and Faye sat in silence, staring at each other, wondering if they should speak. " damnitt, I can't take it any more!" Dilandau hissed. "pleasem tell me who you are, and why you are here!" "it isn't so simple!" Faye whimpered, tears starting to flow down her face. " I'm afraid that, if I tell, he'll kill me too." "who has hurt you so badly? Who has struck such fear into your heart? If it is any consolation, I will kill him for you." Dilandau said quietly, putting his arms around Faye's shaking shoulders. 

" He killed my mother and father, and my little brother, Malcolm. He was my best friend, and they all loved him like family. He killed them, slowly and painfully, and left me to bleed for it. I…..I……I don't understand how, or why he did it, but he did. He killed all my relatives, he destroyed my life." Faye said in a shaky voice, not daring to meet dilandau's eyes. Lest he see her pain. "What is his name?" dilandau hissed, silently vowing to tear the man apart with his bare hands. "Van Fanel, King of Fanelia….that bastard."


End file.
